


We keep loving anyway

by HamBurrger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual and proud, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hamburr, Hamilton has no chill, It's a mess you'll love it, Love and first times, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Poor Aaron Burr, Romance, Single Parent Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamBurrger/pseuds/HamBurrger
Summary: Alexander works morning shifts in a local café. Every morning a handsome, collected young man enters the café, and Alexander tries to work up the courage to ask for his name.Aaron Burr is a single parent, trying to balance life after the death of his wife. He finds comfort in the awkward smiles he shares with the barista when getting his coffee on the way to work.As usual Alexander has no chill, and soon finds himself asking a man he barely knows out. But can Alexander really learn to slow down and not take things for granted? And can Burr really open his heart to someone new, especially someone like Alexander?





	1. Can I buy you a drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has an early shift at work and can't resist the charms of one Aaron Burr

Alexander worked mornings shifts. It wasn’t ideal, but the pay was alright, especially since people tended to tip well, if greeted with smiles and soft voices early in the day. It also was the only way it did not interfere with his schoolwork. Working two jobs and studying law wasn’t easy, but Alexander had little money to spare, and a motivation that would not be contained.

So he worked, and he studied and he worked, and then he wrote until the early hours, only to wake before the sun to hurry up to open the café. And because his nights were otherwise occupied than by sleep, he often ended up using more time in the morning than he in reality had time for.

Which is why he was now running, clothes in a mess, key in hand, trying to make it to the door before the clock reached 5.30 am. He was so busy trying to make his deadline, he almost ran straight into the tall figure, patiently waiting to get his morning coffee.

“Morning! Sorry, I’ll open everything up now.”

 It wasn’t the first time Alexander had seen him. He often came a few minutes before Alexander himself, and always looked stupidly collected. And handsome. Looking at his face, down over his suit jacket and further down the perfectly fitted suit and the case in hand, Alexander felt the blood in his veins run a little faster, and he hurried opening the door, before the man behind him could see the slightest blush in his cheeks. He turned the alarms off, and then went to fix the rest.

“It’s alright. I am not in that much of a hurry.”

“What can I get you? The usual?” He wrote a few things down on a piece of paper.

The man hat put his briefcase down on a table close to the counter, and was watching the many, as if he hadn’t been in here every morning for as long as Alexander could remember. Always the same thing, always to go.

“Yes, thank you, that would be nice.” Alexander had to kick himself not to think to much about how nice his voice sounded. Swooning over a hot guy in a suit would never ever get him anywhere, especially since it really was rather unfair for anyone to be that perfect. Perhaps he should hate the guy instead.

He started the machines, and turned on the light in the café. Luckily whoever closed last night had remembered to clean everything, so he could focus on getting the new donuts and the new muffins and cookies on display, while the coffee was getting ready. He was making a quadruple espresso for himself. It would serve him fine for breakfast. He glanced at the table, where the man had decided to sit down. He was reading something on his phone. Alexander sighed and turned his attention back to the coffee. 

“Something wrong?” the man said. Alexander cursed internally.

“You know.” He sent the man a smile. “ When you keep being the first and only one in here, I never get the chance to ask what name to put on the cup.”

The other man chuckled.

“Smooth, I’ll give you that.” He smiled at him. “Aaron Burr.”

Alexander smiled a bit self-conscious and handed Burr the coffee, he had just finished. “Aaron.”

Burr smiled right back at him, and Alexander could have damned that smile to hell.

“And you?”

He realized then, that he probably should remember to wear his nametag more often.

“Alexander.”

Burr nodded, still smiling and sipping a bit of his coffee.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Aaron looks at him for a while, then nods.

“Shoot.”

Alexander takes his coffee and walks out from behind the counter.

“How do you do it?”

This had confusion appear across Burr’s face.

“Hm? Do what?”

“Look perfect even before 6 am?” Alexander ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, dude, you ain’t even got your coffee yet.”

To this he received a polite chuckle.

“Don’t know what to tell you. I take cold showers in the morning?”

“Well it looks flawless. I sometimes get the urge to accidently spill the coffee over you, just to feel better about myself,” he said in an attempt to stay flirty and upbeat, even if the conversation made him a little nervous.

“Oh,” Aaron responded politely.

“Oh?”

“Not as an excuse to take my clothes off, I see.”

Alexander nearly choked on his drink, which made Aaron chuckle.

“A joke, Alexander.”

His face was blushing furiously.

“Right…”

Aaron was watching his face closely. He had sounded collected, and he surely looked the part, but in truth he was far from it.

“So why are you up and about so early anyway?” Alexander asked to break the slightly awkward tension.

“I’m on my way to work. I like to get up early so I can enjoy my coffee.”

“Mind if I join you?” Alexander nods towards the table, and Burr quickly removes his jacket, so he can sit next to him. So much for a coffee to go.

“So, Alexander, what do you do, when you’re not working here?”

He looked at Burr for a while, wondering if he was really interested, or if he was just being polite.

“I study law.”

This made Burr smile.

“You are? Well in that case we might get to work together one day.”

“You’re a lawyer??”

“That I am.”

Alexander smiles.

“Well it explains the look. And I would hope so.”

“The outfit or my lack of tiredness?”

Alexander send him a not so shy look.

“The outfit. Your crazy work ours would drive anyone to a massive coffee intake.”

“I enjoy coffee,” Burr confessed.

“I’m glad. Makes my shift interesting.” He looks around. “How did you pick this place anyway?”

“It’s just on the way. And you make great coffee.”

“I just press a few buttons.”

“Then your machines must be better,” Burr concluded.

“Or you have convinced yourself this is the best place.”

This made a curious smile appear on Burr’s face. Almost amused.

“Why would I do that?”

“Why because the barista is hot.”

Burr chuckled.

“Perhaps so.”

“Good. Cause I am working hard on being charming.”

“That so?”

Alexander grinned at him.

“I am never this charming before ten am when you aren’t around.”

This made Burr smile even more.

“I’m glad you’ve made an effort.”

Alexander glanced at the watch on the wall.

“When do you have to be at work?”

“Not for another hour.”

This gave Alexander the slightest hope. If he played his cards correctly, maybe Burr would stay a bit longer. This was the most conversation they had ever had, and every word the man uttered made Alexander’s heart sing. He was handsome, he was sweet, he was a lawyer! Alexander wanted to know everything about him.

In the back of his head he could hear Eliza’s words of warning. _“You are moving too fast.”_ But in this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You had breakfast yet?” he asked. Burr raised an eyebrow.

“You offering?”

Alexander smiled.

“You accepting?”

“Sure.” Burr smiled, as Alexander moved back behind the counter and found them a piece of cake and two forks.

“You like cake, yes?” He placed the plate in front of him and handed him a fork.

“That I do.”

“Good.” Alexander took the seat opposite him. Burr smiled and took a bite of cake.

“Indeed.”

They ate the cake in silence. Alexander couldn’t help smiling at Burr every now and then, and he found that Burr often smiled back.

“Soo…. What do you do when you’re not working to save the world?”

“Uhh,.. I read?”

This made Alexander’s face light up.

“Oh? What kind of stuff?” After realizing he might be coming on too strong he added. “Sorry, sometimes I get over excited. Stop me if I overstep my boundaries.”

Burr looked at him with a slightly amused look.

“It’s quite alright.” He smiled. “I read anything I can get my hands on really. Recently it has mostly been old cases though.”

“That sounds interesting!!”

“Yeah. You can learn a lot from them.” He smiled more, then looked a bit hesitant. “I can see if I can sneak you some, if you’d like.”

Alexander could not hide his excitement.

“I would love that!”

Burr looked more certain now.

“I’ll do that then. Probably won’t be able to get you other than my own, though.”

“That’s alright, if you’re as good as I think, they’ll be plenty interesting.”

“Some of them. But I am a junior, so it’s mostly divorces. An occasional manslaughter. There was this couple that got a divorce because he blamed his farts on the hamster.”

Alexander chuckled.

“What a drama.”

“Yes. Judge figured that if that was all it took it was probably best they went their separate ways.”

Alexander nodded in agreement.

“Sounds like a pretty good call.”

Burr nodded and there was a silence again. Alexander debated with himself whether it would be a good idea to ask him out, or if he would just seem desperate.

“You doing something after work?”

This made Burr smile.

“I am now, I gather.”

A smirk appeared on Alexander’s face.

“You don’t know what I was gonna say.”

“No.”

“I was gonna ask if I could buy you a drink. One that’s preferably not coffee”

“You could.”

Alexander looked at him, trying to figure out if they were totally on the same page here.

“That a yes?”

“I believe it is.”

A giant smile cracked on Alexander’s face.

“Awesome.”

Burr looked for something in his pocket and handed him a card with his details on.

“Text me where to meet?”

“Sure. When are you off?”

Burr thought a bit.

“If nothing comes up I can leave around noon.”

“A bit early for drinks, no? Maybe I should have asked you out for lunch instead.”

“I am off tonight as well. If you’d rather do drinks, that’s fine.”

Alexander was not exactly paying much attention to the reply, but was instead wondering if he’d realized that he had said “ask out.”

“Both sound nice.”

“They do,” Burr said, watching him with eyes that seemed to look right through him.

“Which would you rather?”

Burr shrugged.

“Well… If you buy me a drink, I’ll buy you dinner?”

Alexander blinked.

“Does that… Does that mean we’re doing both?”

“Dinner not lunch, but yeah.”

Alexander smiled.

“Perhaps it would be more appropriate for you to text me first then?”

“I don’t have your number?”

He pulled out his phone and added Burr’s number while also texting him.

_To A.Burr from A.Ham:_

_'You do realize I am asking you out, out, right?’_

“Now you do.”

Burr looked at it with an expressionless face and wrote back.

_To A.Ham from A.Burr_

_'Duh.'_

“So it seems,” Burr responded.

Alexander opened his phone, and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. A grin appeared on his face. Burr grinned back at him. Alexander tilted his head slightly to the side.

“Perhaps morning shifts aint so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirty Hamburger is my favourite thing ever, hopefully their date goes just as smoothly as Alexander's pick up lines...


	2. Relax have a drink with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Burr and Alexander have their date. And things get flirty..

Burr wrote him around noon. Alexander was buried in work, trying to make up for the time he would lose on his studies. Luckily, he was almost done writing his thesis, which meant almost no school attendance, and he could write whenever he wanted.

_To A.Ham from A.Burr_

_’19.30, One if by land, Two if by sea, West Village’_

Alexander left in good time. He didn’t want to be late. He had a reputation for being late or even cancelling last minute, but tonight was not going to be that night. He had spent forever getting ready. In the end, John had lost his patience.

**

“If you don’t get a move on and let me use the bathroom now, Alex, I will not hesitate to relieve my self elsewhere!”

This type of conversation was not unusual for the two of them. After living together for several years, they knew when and how to push each other.

“The door is open!” Alex yelled after him. He was looking in the mirror. _Should he wear a tie? A bowtie?_

John entered and didn’t hesitate to head straight for the toilet. Alex barely noticed. _Open his shirt a bit? Would that be too forthright?_

After washing his hands, John leaned his chin on Alexander’s shoulder.

“Green shirt. Open.”

Alexander looked at him in the mirror. There had been a time where this had meant more than it did now. There had been a time, where he would have turned around and kissed John, pulled him as close as he possibly could. There had been a time, where it had been enough for both of them. Alexander loved John more than he had ever had the words to tell him. John had too many words. In the end, they found it best to love each other like they always had. As the best of friends, and nothing more. It hurt less this way.

“You trying to get me laid?”

A grin appeared on John’s face.

“I might be. You get grumpy when it’s been a while.”

“Shut up.”

John hugged him from behind before stepping away.

“I’m just saying, Herc’s making me plenty satisfi-“

Alexander groaned loudly.

“We have thin walls. Believe me I KNOW.”

John just chuckled and left him to change into the green shirt.

“Wait! Will you be home tonight?”

John stopped and smiled kindly.

“I’ll stay at Herc’s”

**

Burr was waiting for him. He was leaned a wall a few feet away from the restaurant, and in the brief moment it took before Burr also spotted him, Alexander could see how he was exactly how nervous as Alexander himself felt. It quickly disappeared however, and a smile appeared. Alexander played along. He smiled brightly at the man in front of him.

“Hello, handsome,” he spoke softly, and received a chuckle from Burr.

“Good day, beautiful.”

He blushed unintentionally and quickly tried to cover it up.

“How was work?”

Burr smiled tiredly.

“Tedious, I’m afraid.”

“That’s too bad.”

“Yes…” Burr was watching him with an expression Alexander didn’t quite know how to read. “How was your day?”

“Rather amusing, actually. A lot of different people show up in coffee shops.” He smiled at him. “None half as interesting as you, of course.”

Burr smiles back at him.

“I’m glad to hear it.” He nodded towards the restaurant. “Shall we?”

Alexander smiled and followed him inside. Burr had picked a really nice venue. There was an 18th century feel to the restaurant itself, and the decorations was done in quite a romantic style. They were seated in the garden however, and which left the impression that it was merely the two of them, and not an otherwise crowded restaurant. They both sat down.

“Nice place,” Alexander commented. Burr smiled softly, and there was a hint of shyness in his eyes.

“I’m glad you like it. It’s my favorite. It reminds me of home, somehow. I know how weird that sounds.”

Alexander shook his head.

“It’s not weird. Also, how could I not love it, when it’s your favourite?”

“You never know.”

“Well.. I enjoy food, and I like you. Quite honestly I would have been perfectly happy eating at McDonalds. Not that I am complaining at all. This is lovely.”

This made Burr chuckle.

“Well aren’t you a keeper.”

Burr was looking at him with a rather serious face, and Alexander found himself blushing. He hoped Burr wouldn’t notice, but there was something in his eyes that told Alexander that he knew, and that he liked it.

“I should hope so,” Alexander said, trying to sound confident.

Something shifted in Aarons face.

“Then I should probably tell you, I have a daughter.”

Alexander looks at him confused for a while.

“Oh..”

Burr’s face fell and Alexander quickly recovered his smile, this time trying to communicate that it wasn’t a deal breaker. Burr smiled relieved.

“Theo. She’s eight.”

Alexander smiled.

“That’s a lovely age.”

Burr opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated when he saw Alexander’s expression.

“I have a son…”

Burr smiled at him, trying to communicate the same thing as Alexander had just before.

“Oh yeah?”

“He’s nine. Lives with his mom most of the time.”

Burr smiled sadly.

“Oh.. I am sorry to hear that. You must miss him.”

Alexander nodded slowly.

“I do. But I had a longer period where I was very ill… And Eliza and I, we.. We haven’t been together for many years. When I got sick, we thought it best Philip lived with her. I see him more now than I used to, though.” He looked at Burr. “And your daughter?”

“Oh, she’s uhh…” He looked down at his hands on the table. “Well she’s at her grandparent’s on holiday at the moment.”

Alexander looked at him.

“I’m sorry.”

Burr looked back up.

“Sorry?”

“If I am overstepping. This is personal, you don’t have to..”

Burr nodded and smiled sadly.

“It sounds like you already figured it out on your own.”

“I have a guess. I really hope I am wrong.”

Burr shook his head.

“I doubt it.”

“How long..?”

“Three years.”

There was almost no emotion in Burr’s face, but Alexander could hear it in his voice. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose a spouse, but he knew it was something you never quite recovered from. You moved on, but there would always be a part of you missing.

“I’m so sorry…”

Burr shrugged.

“Nothing anyone can do about it.”

“I suppose not.”

“I’m sorry.” Burr smiled. “I’ve killed the mood.”

Alexander smiled back slightly.

“It’s alright.”

“What would you like to eat?”

“Food. Whatever you’re having is good.”

Burr chuckled and ordered for them. They talked for a little while about small things. The wine they ordered. Current events. After receiving their food Alexander leaned back in his chair and smiled warmly at Burr.

“This is nice.”

“Indeed it is.”

“You know… I have been wondering. Why do you, and I mean this, truly, get up so damn early every day?”

Burr chuckled.

“I told you. I like to enjoy my coffee.”

“But it’s such an ungodly hour!”

Burr smiled knowingly.

“Maybe I like my coffee best with attractive company.”

Alexander was ready to kiss him right then and there. Instead he leaned in slightly, a grin on his face.

“That so?”

“Might be.”

Alexander smiled when Burr leaned in too, not too close, but close enough for Alexander to disappear for a moment into his eyes.

“I can’t believe you said yes.”

“Can’t believe you actually asked.”

Alexander smiled.

“I’ve been trying to work up the courage for it for a while.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“Do you have any other interesting hobbies besides drinking coffee?” Alexander inquired.

Burr shrugged.

“Well.. No. Whatever Theo’s into, I suppose.”

“Is Theo short for something?”

“Theodosia. After her mother.”

Alexander smiled at him carefully.

“What a beautiful name.”

To his relief, Burr smiled back.

“Yeah.”

Alexander kept smiling, unsure what to ask next, not wanted to push to hard. Burr hesitated and looked at him.

“I may be getting ahead of myself here, seeing as we are not even done eating, but..”

“Yes?”

Burr bit his lip a bit.

“Perhaps we could make this a recurring thing?”

Alexander cursed internationally, because he yet again felt a blush rise to his cheeks and his heart ache.

“If you mean going out to dinner, I will remind you I am still a poor student.” He grinned at him. “But if you mean seeing eachother, I am all in.”

Burr chuckled at his expression.

“I mean both. And don’t worry, I can pay.”

Alexanders face fell a bit.

“No, I will have to insist you do not..”

Burr noticed, and raised an eyebrow at him.

“You wish to argue with a lawyer when the facts are on my side?”

Alexander regained his smile.

“I never turn down a challenge.”

“Alright,” Burr started with a grin. “I have a job. I can pay.”

“I have a job. I can pay too.”

“You have a part time job as a barista.”

“I have a scholarship and a roommate. I will live.”

Burr nodded.

“Alright. Either you will allow me to pay, or I will pay my own share twice.”

“That’s the same thing. We ordered the same.”

A smirk appeared on Burr’s face.

“Exactly.”

“I don’t want you to pay for me. Especially not if we are gonna do this frequently.”

“Too bad.”

“Let me pay.”

“I won’t”

Alexander was getting slightly annoyed, but tried his best not to show it.

“Why not?”

“Because I will pay.”

Alexander sighed. It was no use arguing.

“I will pay for drinks then.”

“Deal.”

They sad in silence for a while, eating, occasionally smiling and commenting briefly on something that tasted especially great.

“Have you finished?”

Alexander nodded, and watched as Burr asked for the check. After paying and tipping the nice staff, they both got up and walked outside, to find the bar Alexander had in mind.

**

“So this is it.” Alexander beamed at Burr. “What do you want?”

Burr smiled right back at him. As he was standing there, Alexander could not help but stare at him. He had tried very hard not to dwell on the way he looked. If he had thought Burr looked perfect that morning, it was nothing against now. He had changed out of the suit and had replaced it with a gorgeous purple sweater, that hugged his body perfectly, and the colour complemented his skin so well, it was hard for Alexander to force his gaze away from where skin met fabric. He was wearing too tight jeans for Alexanders bisexual heart, and the smile on his face and his mesmerizing eyes did not help.

“Surprise me,” Burr suggested, and Alexander forced himself to look away to go and order drinks for them. A few months ago he had encountered a drink by the name “Batman”, and he found that he actually enjoyed it. Not that Alexander normally minded any alcohol or drinks what so ever.

“Here you go.”

Alexander handed Burr one of the newly ordered drinks and sipped his own. Burr starred at it suspiciously, before trying it. For a second his face was unreadable, and then he smiled.

“I like it.”

“I’m glad.”

“Is it coffee, I taste?”

“Indeed.”

Alexander grinned and downed half of his in one go. Burr raised an eyebrow, then moved to outdo him by finishing the entire thing. Alexander chuckled impressed.

“You dance?” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Burr looked at him with a slight smile.

“As a matter of fact I do.”

Alexander’s face lit up.

“Would you consider dancing with me?”

Burr smiled widely.

“I’d love to.”

Alexander put his now empty glass down and moved to stand. Burr followed him to the dancefloor. The music wasn’t very loud, and there wasn’t a lot of people out yet, but Alexander decided it didn’t matter they danced for a while, and he got lost in the feel of it. After a little while Alexander started debating with himself whether it would be appropriate to dance closer. When Burr closed his eyes shortly, leaning his head back, Alexander could no longer resist. To his delight, Burrs response was dancing closer too, now the two of them close enough to feel the heat of each other’s bodies, but not close enough to touch.

“It suits you,” Alexander whispered, and had to repeat it, because the sound disappeared in the music.

“What?”

Alexander smiled at him.

“Dancing.”

This made Burr laugh warmly.

“I dance with Theo.

“That sounds like fun.”

“It is.”

Burr leaned in and without thinking, Alexander put an arm around him. Burr didn’t move away. In fact he just moved even closer, drawing his own arm around Alexanders waist.

“So you dance like this at home, or..`?”

Burr chuckled.

“No. Theo and I take ballet.”

“Ballet??”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “She didn’t want to go alone.”

This made Alexander grin.

“Awesome.”

“Yeah?”

“Totally.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

Carefully, Alexander leaned his forehead against Burr’s, a glint in his eyes.

“You might have to show me sometime though.”

Burr chuckled.

“Not if I can avoid it.”

Alexander nodded, but was certainly going to return to the subject sometime later. However the heat, and the movement, and how incredible close Burr was all of a sudden, made Alexander momentarily out of breath.

“Want another drink?”

Burr smiled.

“Sure.”

He let go of Alexander, and they both moved to sit down. Alexander could already feel the tiny itch in his fingers to reach out to touch Burr again, but he didn’t.

“What do you want?”

“Whatever you’re having.”

Alexander grinned mischievously.

“Your funeral.”

He went to get them a tray of different shots and smiled at Burr when he placed them in front of him.

“So we have a bit to choose from.”

“Trying to get me drunk?”

He smirked at Burr.

“Why would I try and reveal my master plan?”

Burr chuckled.

“Well one of us has to be sober enough to get us both home.”

“That’s true.”

“So if you are trying to get me drunk, you shouldn’t drink much more yourself.”

“Well if you drink all of those yourself, I will probably have to carry you home.”

“So what do you suggest we do about that?”

“Two thirds?”

“For whom?”

“You..” He looked at Burr. “Unless you have work early tomorrow, that is.”

“I don’t have work tomorrow.”

Alexander smirked.

“Well then.”

Burr smiled and took a shot. Alexander followed his example downing one of his. This made Burr take two shortly after eachother.

“Easy there,” Alexander chuckled.

“You don’t think I can handle three shots?”

“No no, it’s not that, you’re just going pretty fast.”

“I know.” He smiled. “I haven’t been able to drink like this, go out like this even, since Theo was born.”

“Got some time to make up for then?”

Burr laughed.

“Only eight years.”

He took another shot, Alexander following suit.

“I do hope it lives up to your expectations then,” Alexander confessed, trying to sound flirty and not as insecure as he felt.

“It has so far. “

He took another shot.

“You really haven’t gone out at all in eight years?”

Burr shrugged.

“I was studying, and then Dosia died. So you’re right. This is my first time in eight years.”

“Well I’m honored.”

Burr took a few more shots quickly after each other. Alexander took two.

“Careful though,” he told Burr.

Burr raised an eyebrow at him.

“Shots are meant to be taken in succession.”

Alexander shook his head, smiling.

“Not when you’re this much out of practice.”

“I drink wine! Sometimes, at least..”

“Not really the same thing, though.”

“No.” Burr chuckled. “I suppose not.”

“I mean, it’s not cause I would mind carrying you hope, I just don’t know where you live.”

Burr send him a look that sent chills down Alexander’s spine.

“Suppose you’d have to take me back to your place then.”

“I am sure that could be arranged.”

“Great.”

He took another shot, and could already feel it going a bit to his head. But Alexander was nice, and handsome, and he just wanted too…

“You know, I like you a lot, Alexander.”

“Do you now?” Alexander said, smirking, as he could see how drunkenness settled on his date.

“I do.”

Burr took another shot. Alexander smiled and leaned towards him.

“Well.. I like you a lot too.”

Burr grinned and leaned even closer.

“That so?”

“Yeah.”

“Perhaps…”

Alexander watched him carefully.

“Yeah?”

“Perhaps you should do something about it?”

His face was so close to Alexander’s own. He bit his lip.

“Like what?”

Burr’s eyes followed the movement of Alexander’s lips.

“I wonder.”

Alexander leaned a little closer.

“Well… Am I getting closer to the answer?”

“I’d say so.”

“I’m going to make a quick guess then.”

Alexander leaned all the way in, but instead of kissing him, decided to lick his nose, just to see his response. Burr snorted and pulled back, laughing loudly. Alexander grinned at him. Burr took another shot, as Alexander tilted his head slightly to the side.

“I’m guessing I was wrong.”

Burr leaned back in.

“Only by a couple of centimeters.”

“Wanted me to lick your eyebrow?” Alexander asked jokingly.

“You better not.”

“Well perhaps you’d better show me then..”

Burr chuckled.

“Perhaps…”

Then before Alexander could say something else, Burr closed the distance between them, and Alexander melted into the kiss. Then suddenly, Burr’s lips were gone, and he watched as Burr finished his ten shots, looking at him the entire time.

“Is something wrong?”

Burr shook his head, grinning.

“No.”

“Alright.”

Alexander finished his own five shots, and looked at Burr.

“You feel like drinking more, or are you good?”

“How drunk are ya tryina get me?” Burr commented with a chuckle.

“As drunk as you wanna be. That’s why I asked it you were good.”

Burr smirked slightly.

“Which translates into: more drunk than I am now.”

“Maybe.”

“Alright. Hit me.”

Alexander smiled and went to the bar, returning shortly with the strongest cocktail he could find and a soda for himself.

“Thanks.”

They both drank, and by the time Burr finished, his gaze blurred a little.

“You okay?” Alexander asked.

“’Course I am, ya don’t needa yell.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Right…”

“I recommend no more drinks tonight,” Alexander said with a smile.

“Good call,” Burr giggled.

Alexander raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps you’ve had too much.”

“No I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” He smiled reassuringly at Alexander, who wasn’t all that reassured. “Very.”

Burr stood and moved to walk towards Alexander.

“Where you going?”

“To you.”

“You could have gone to you, too, you know.!

“I could…” He put his arms around Alexander’s neck. “ But ya didn’t.”

“No. I did not.”

Alexander smiled brightly as Burr leaned in to kiss him. He took a firm hold on the man though, attempting to secure that even if he lost his balance, he would not fall far. Burr hummed softly.

“Outta here?” he asked.

“Sure?”

Burr moved away and Alexander stood, putting an arm around him.

“We are getting a cab.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this already has a lot more dialogue than planned. Also I promise things will get more steamy in the next chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed drunk Burr in the meantime!


End file.
